This invention relates to a booster for initiating a secondary explosive.
When an explosive is used it is important to obtain optimal release of the potential energy in the explosive. To achieve this the explosive must be initiated properly. This is primarily achieved by using a principle of energy augmentation known as the “explosives train” principle wherein energy released by a detonator is transferred to a booster which is sensitive enough to be initiated by the energy from the detonator. The booster should be capable of releasing enough energy to initiate a main explosive charge which, usually, is not sensitive enough to be initiated directly by the energy from the detonator. The booster is thus a vital part in the explosives train.
A typical commercial booster makes use of a melt-down explosive called Pentolite which can be formed into desired shapes. Pentolite boosters are available in different shapes and forms which are usually dictated by the mass of the booster. Commonly available boosters are in 60 gram, 150 gram and 400 gram sizes. Each booster is normally supplied as a solid casting in a plastic or paper carton casing and has an appropriate formation to receive a detonator which is used to initiate the booster.
The solid one-piece casting which forms a basis for current booster designs can put a strain on production capability and stock levels. A practical problem in this respect is to be able to provide sufficient booster shells of the right capacity for a specific production order. A similar situation pertains to a user who must keep sufficient stock of each potentially usable booster size to meet blasting requirements. If a particular booster size is not available ex-stock then the client may elect to make use of a larger booster to ensure initiation. Often this is not a cost-effective solution to the problem.
An object of the present invention is to address, at least to some extent, the aforementioned situation.